Hidden Thoughts
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Merlin and Morgana meet after the events of S4 and find out they arent so dissimilar after all...


**Hello again everyone, heres a one-shot between Merlin and Morgana after they both think about the last time they saw each other. Its ba****sed off the S4 ending with Aithusa. Hope you all enjoy it and review if you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Morgana had always wondered how she had escaped from Camelot and found herself in the forest nearby. But when that small white dragon appeared in as she had woken up, she realised it had saved her. But why? She knew a dragon had killed all of Helios' men who had followed Arthur and the others to Ealdor. But this dragon was young….very young.

So how did it know how save her? She knew she had suffered a bad injury thanks to one of the knights and after she had overpowered Gwen, she had been about to rid the world of the person who didn't deserve to be Queen until she found herself flung backwards by a force of magic. She had felt it but she had locked eyes with Gwen as she had been flung back and half the ceiling had started to collapse around her and her eyes hadn't shown any magic in them.

_But there was the time when it happened in the crypt….with him. _Morgana nodded at this thought. If he was involved, she wouldn't take anything for granted. Morgause had always been puzzled by him. The way he came back to Camelot after he had been left for dead in the forests. The way he seemed to survive all of the adventures he went with Arthur when he was far from being a knight or anything close to it.

He was involved somehow….she knew it.

Merlin smiled as Aithusa flew around his head in circles. He was alone with the young dragon in a small clearing a few miles from Camelot where they would be alone. Merlin wanted some time to think about what had happened over the last few weeks…particularly when he had summoned Aithusa and asked him to do something for him. Something that could ruin everything if it went wrong…

"_I want you to keep an eye on Morgana for me. Don't stop her from doing anything, her magic is restrained for now. But if there comes a time when it looks like she might be in mortal danger…take her away from Camelot and make sure she stays alive"_

As Merlin thought about it, he knew that Aithusa had done exactly as asked. Morgana had been gone the second the dust had cleared, and because no-one had found her anywhere else, he knew that she was alive.

He was unaware that they were being watched.

Morgana had left her hovel and decided on having a walk to clear her thoughts. No-one knew about where she was hiding….Agravaine was dead after all. She didn't miss him, he was getting annoying with the way he kept staring at her.

But the thought of that baby dragon still weighed on her mind. How had it known where she was? It must have been him/her that saved her and brought her out of Camelot. But why? Why? A squeaking sound cut her musings off and she walked towards the direction of the sounds to see a sight she would remember forever.

Merlin was laughing as that small white dragon sat on his lap and licked his neck with a long tongue. She couldn't help but give a small smile at the sight before remembering why she was still angry at him and watched silently as the dragon stopped and Merlin stroked the top of its head and began to speak to himself.

"Thank you Aithusa"

_Wait….it has a name? _Morgana thought.

"You saved her…even though Kilgarrah disagrees about her, I know she still cares about Arthur somewhere…I saw it"

_How…maybe I do but until he stops being like our father, I won't trust him. And Kilgarrah…is that the name of the dragon that killed all those men? _Morgana bit her lip and continued to watch silently.

"But if she finds out…what will she do then?" Merlin muttered.

_Too late for that. _But she didn't know anymore. Merlin had asked the dragon to watch over her and save her life should she get into trouble. But why?

She was standing up and striding out of the trees before she realised what she was doing.

Merlin looked up at the sounds of twigs breaking to see Morgana walking towards them, her long black dress and cloak billowing behind her as she came, her eyes fixed on his. Merlin readied his magic in case…maybe this was the time she found out about who he was.

Aithusa squeaked and jumped in front of Merlin and Morgana stopped a few feet away and looked at the baby dragon.

"I only want to talk…I give you my word"

Aithusa backed away as Morgana smiled slightly and walked over to where Merlin was sitting on the fallen log, swept her skirts around and sat down next to him, her hand closing around his gently but firmly. She looked into his eyes and stifled the gulp that was trying to form…she always had difficulty looking at him with those eyes he had.

"Merlin"

"Morgana"

"It was you….you saved me. Why?"

Merlin swallowed and Morgana took pleasure in the fact that she had won the little battle they had when it came to how they made each other feel whenever they looked at each other.

"Merlin….I'm waiting" she said, moving closer so she was leaning against him slightly, and his face flushed red.

"I couldn't leave you there. Its not your fault Uther didn't treat you as he should have done. Its not your fault you hate everyone in Camelot so much except Arthur…its mine"

Morgana couldn't speak now. Not only had he seemed to drag her thoughts out into the open and yet refrained from telling her she was wrong, but he also had the guts to admit that it was indeed his fault she was so angry…if he had talked to her instead of poisoning her, maybe things would have been different. But he didn't answer her question either.

"Why Merlin? You can control dragons…you could have your own kingdom if you wished. Why look out for me when you hate me so?" she whispered.

"I don't want kingdoms Morgana" Merlin sighed "I just want magic to return and everyone to stop killing each other in petty conflicts. And I don't hate you Morgana, I never have" A pause "Just the opposite in fact…I love you"

Morgana was glad she was sitting down and leaning on him as that gave her the chance to collect her thoughts again. He loved her? She had always thought he hated her when he found out about her motives when she came back. But he wanted the same things she did, except the kingdom of course…she was royalty after all.

"You…love me?"

Merlin squeezed her hand and she squeezed back as Aithusa leapt onto Merlins lap again and nuzzled his head into Morganas stomach.

"I do" he muttered shyly and Morgana smiled fully now.

He may be able to control a dragon….but he was still like clay in her hands.

Maybe they could work something out…


End file.
